


槐安四巡

by TheYellowHouse



Series: 极东平安paro [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 本田菊还是阴阳生时做的一个梦。*《人缘何被鬼附身》番外1*梦中滚床，大概不算滚床吧





	槐安四巡

啪嗒。啪嗒。

他睁眼，只见一条昏暗的长廊向前延伸而去。他正坐在廊下。

啪嗒。又一滴水珠飘到他的袖子上。原来是雨。

这是一条最寻常不过的外廊。一侧，是被雨封锁的庭院；一侧，是隐没在阴影里的内室。天色因阴雨而昏暗，不知是清晨还是黄昏，唯有微光将一切染成池底般的颜色，与被打湿的草木泥土的气息一同浸润了整条长廊。他端坐长廊正中，独自一人。

——不，以往他是独自一人。这回，他的对面凭空出现了一位客人。

是他所熟悉的人。

“……先生？”

像是为了回应他的疑惑，坐在他对面的男子挑起唇角，“菊。”

男子的声音外貌与他的老师一模一样。不同之处在于，那人身上不再是青色官袍，而是素白的常服；长发也没有束起，而是放下，松松地搭在肩头。

他有些慌神。

“雨好大啊。”王耀说道，语气平常，就像在白天教他功课。

然而他们坐得比平时近得多。平时，他们中间会隔有一张书案，而此时他们几乎抵膝而坐。一股若有若无的陌生香气，幽幽地扫过他的鼻尖，是他未曾闻过的熏香。他双手躲在袖子里，松开又握紧，不知如何是好。

在昏暗的廊下，王耀朝他又笑了一下，随即扭头望向庭院。“为什么我们要一直坐在这儿？”

“那是……因为外面在下雨。”

对方回过头来，露出并未信服的神色。他正欲开口，便突然睁眼。

映入他眼帘的，是再熟悉不过的寝室天花板。他从被褥里撑着起身，望见透过竹帘缝隙投到被子上的阳光。汗湿的衣领还粘在他颈子上。

是梦。并且，梦境结束了。

他一动不动地对着被子发了一会儿呆，随后，慢慢起身，来到砚箱旁。揭开盖子，只见里头躺着一封信，还与被他放进去时一样。

他将砚箱合盖系好。

* * *

王耀再度现身于他梦中，还是在那条长廊。雨比上次似乎小了些。他的对面没坐人；对方在庭院里，在雨中依然是那身白衣，不知在做什么，瞧上去像在翩然起舞。白衣与细如牛毛的雨丝一同在熹微的日光下闪闪发亮。

“先生。”

雨中那人朝他回头。

“嗯？你总算来了。”

这话听起来怎么怪怪的，好像该由他来说才对……不，也不对。

无论如何，他再次出声呼唤：“先生这是在做什么？”

“把雨还回天上。”

这样说完，对方又舞起了袖子。或许是在施行他所不知晓的某种术。

“还回天上？”

“是呀。你不想让雨停吗？雨停了就可以出来了。”

他沉默半晌。

“多谢先生。但，恐怕不必如此。”

对方停下了脚步。“不必如此？”

“是。”

接着没了后话。王耀听他说完，歪歪头，不置可否，却也没有再继续，只是伫立在那里，望着他。

细密的雨声横亘于二人之中。

他开口，想再说些什么。然而下一刻他就被猛地拉了出去。他睁眼，看见同侪的脸。他的肩膀正被一只手抓着。“嘿，快天黑了。”

他从案上爬起来，抬头，恰与不远处几位聚在一起的同侪交错视线。他们只瞥了他一眼，立刻背过身去。

“寮办可不是睡觉的地方。”那人顿了一顿，“还是说，想要待到日落之后去找哪位姑娘呢？”

一阵被刻意压低的笑声从他背后传来。

“无碍，在下这就要回去了。”

他抱起书简离开了。

* * *

他们又在那条廊下相对而坐。这回，长廊下更加昏暗，廊外的雨也更大。雨点如豆敲打着屋檐，连绵不绝。“这回不赶雨走了么？”他问。

他们中间是一张木几似的东西。在他对面，王耀正在摆弄几上的茶具，长长的手指动起来娴熟又灵巧。

“因为你不想让雨停。”

他沉默不语。

对方正拈着碗盖轻轻转动，蓦地，手头一顿，“你冷不冷？”话锋转得太快，他一下子反应不过来。“欸？不……”

略带嗔怪的视线从对面传来。他低下头去，才发现自己搁在膝上的双手一直在微微颤抖。

“都抖成筛子了，还嘴硬。”

热茶注入茶碗，在青瓷碗底轻轻摇晃，莹润如玉。他盯着那被端到自己面前的茶碗。这不是他生病时，或者在祭仪上喝到的那种茶。这是奢侈的来自宋国的茶。“来，喝点热茶。”

“……感激不尽。”

慢慢地，他端起茶碗，抿了一口。

“这么客气作甚。”王耀支起下巴，望向他，笑意又重回嘴角。“如何？这可是新摘的明前茶。”

碗身烘着他的手心。他点点头。见王耀举起茶壶朝他示意，他赶忙将茶碗递上前去，不料却扯着了袖子。“啊！”

茶碗从手中松脱。他下意识地伸手去接，与王耀指尖相触。

心跳漏失一拍的瞬间，他睁开了双眼。失足跌落深渊的感觉还残留在身体里。他踉跄着起身，只觉肩颈酸痛、四肢麻木，原来他刚刚是趴在案上睡着了。他肘下还压着宣纸，未书一字，已经被他压皱。笔落在一旁，笔尖已近乎干结，下面是一大片干涸的墨点。

他将笔扔进洗笔筒，然后将那未写成的信揉作一团。

夜很凉。本田家下人本就寥寥无几，此时都已睡下，更是没人给他披衣。怪不得他会在睡梦中发抖。他离开书案，思绪混混沌沌。梦中那肌肤的触感，仿佛还烙印在指尖上。

之前他也不小心碰过王耀。对方是怨灵，虽然碰上去像人的体肤，但当然是冰凉的。

梦中王耀的手却温暖无比。

* * *

再次在那条廊下相遇时，他开口：“您究竟是何人？”

那人直迎他罕见地带着怒气的口吻，眼中居然闪动两下无辜的光芒。“我就是王耀啊。”

“先生——”他顿了顿，重又开口：“您不是先生。”

对方岿然不动。“你梦中的我不是真正的我，却也是我。”

他皱起眉。

见他那副模样，对方笑了。笑声像石子，在被雨水濡湿的空气中激起圈圈波纹。“想不通也没关系。今天，还冷吗？”边说，对方边伸出手来。他一动，没能将手缩回，被握住了。那掌心温暖而干燥，贴着他的手背，衬得他的手更加冰凉。“……不冷。”

“这不还是冷嘛。”

对方嗤笑一声，却还是放开了他。暖意残留在皮肤上，挥之不去。他拼命抑制用自己的手去覆住那片皮肤的冲动。

雨还在下。

“说起来，”对方朝屋檐下的雨帘探出手去，似是去接，又仅试探了一下便收回。“你回信了吗？”

他猛地抬头。

对方回过头来注视他。那眼中打趣似的笑意，渐渐转为意味深长。“至今还在你盒子里躺着呢，那姑娘的信。”

被说中了。四日前，他从阴阳寮出来时，收到不知谁托人送来的歌。那首歌成了他连日来烦恼与胡思乱想的源头。

但那并非是为了歌的主人。

“为什么至今不回信呢，难道就一点期待也没有吗？”

那人欺身上前。他节节后退，直到后背撞上廊柱，再无路可退。那陌生的熏香气味又回来了，沾染着对方身上不寻常的体温，朝他裹挟而来。他被禁锢在温香与冷雨之间。他局促地抬头，只见对方那双琥珀似的眼眸里，映着他一人的影子。

“还是说……不知道‘之后’该怎么做？”

——啊，这个梦，应是独独为我而建的槐安。他忽然明白了。

真正的先生，根本不会用这样带着热度的目光凝视他。

既然如此，那便怎样都没关系了。

雨声渐响。

“……是。请，教导在下吧。”

* * *

吻突然落下时他还是颤抖了。蜻蜓点水的一下，在他唇上，很快离开。“连这也没做过？”对方垂下头，低低的声线伴着吐息拂过他的脸颊。他无法抑制地发抖，只得闭起双眼，至少躲开对方的视线。“一切都……交付给先生。”

一声轻叹似乎从他头顶传来。“还是这么好学呐。”

指尖从他的下巴抚过，一路向上，沿着下颚柔软的线条，直抵他耳根。随后那只手托住他的后脑勺，使他仰起脑袋。“既然是菊的请求，那我就认真教了，”对方慢慢道。“记住，先从这里开始。不可以太急，不然会把人给吓跑了。要把你的心意好好传达出去，明白吗？”

他依然紧抿双唇，气息却开始紊乱，“明白了。”

头顶响起轻笑。“怎么跟个木头桩子似的……这副样子，哪有姑娘会喜欢你。”

一只温暖的手覆上他的，将他攥在膝上的拳头一根手指一根手指地打开。

“再来？”

又是一个吻，抵着他的唇摩挲，耐心地等他复刻自己的动作。他的手被捉住，环到对方腰上，而对方也圈住了他的。循循善诱的话语，如锦缎般在他耳畔缠绕：

“对，就是这样，用全身……再过来一点。”

他们的身体严丝合缝，没有一条缝隙。他的双手扣在对方后颈上，摸到了温热的发根。

“别背过气去了。”

对方短暂松开他，笑着说道。而他除了喘气什么都做不到。

“接下来怎么办，知道吗？”伴随着提问，一只手从他后脑勺下移，手指滑进他的领子。

“不、不知……”

另一只手则从后腰向上，贴着他的脊背。他浑身上下又打了一个激灵。

“就像这样。”

脖颈突然接触到唇齿。他“啊”了一声，抓住对方的衣襟，不由自主地抻直后背。

呼吸被落在脖子上细密的吻夺去，他扭动身体，本能地想要逃走，但几乎一动也不能动。酥痒与疼痛交替。与此同时，他感到有只手探进童狩衣，摸到了他的里衣。“呜！”

未熟的喉结被狠狠吮了一下。他整个人被抽去了力气。

“虽说，女人没有这种东西……”对方用鼻尖抵住他说道。“不过，道理都是相通的。”

隔着里衣，他的左胸被揉弄着。

“而且有些东西男人女人都有。”

他拼命抑制住声音。与那只手带来的刺激相比，被拿来与女人相提并论的事大约根本微不足道。布料很薄，反而凸显了感触。对方恶趣味地用指甲拨弄。他疼得又闭紧眼睛。

“有些时候逗一逗也无妨，但紧接着得是，补偿。”

刺激转为爱抚。温柔的吻印到他肩上，一个又一个。乌发垂下来，扫着他的脸颊。

“不可以忘了。”

颈，肩，背，胸。无处不受到无微不至的照料。

他喘着气。

此处的确是槐安。

白日里教他功课时，王先生同样耐心，也称得上温柔。他很感激王先生。

但不会是现在这样。不能是现在这样。

抱着他的先生，动作柔和，又有着某种不由分说的力道。他好好地穿着衣服，此刻却感觉自己一丝不挂。

“头，抬起来。”

听到那句话，他闭起双眼，迎上去。

——啊啊，任何事，任何事，只要是您，只要您能明白。

对方顺势抬起了他的下巴。他以为会是先前的吻，不料迎来了温暖的舌。“唔……！”他四处躲藏的舌被轻易找到了。对方纠缠着他，时而紧逼，时而突然放开。他又被搂住，从胸膛到双腿感受到对方身体的线条。

“看，这样不马上就有感觉了吗？”

下身的紧绷感实际早已无法忍受。他从喉咙里发出苦闷的声音。

而对方显然听懂了他无言的欲望，将舌更深地推入他，更用力地索求。

顶峰到来时他全无准备。灭顶之感突然袭来，像一个浪头将他拍得发懵，待终于听见对方憋不住的轻笑时他才醒悟。他红着脸，想要推开身上的人，身子却仍旧软酥酥的使不上力气。他反而被紧紧抱住。

“再等一会儿吧，”对方在他耳边轻声道。

于是他只好任由对方抱着。

慢慢地，他也将双臂环上了对方。他们听着雨。雨声显得十分遥远。

“其实，先生。”

过了很久，他才开口。

“嗯？”

“有一事您或许不知。”

“什么事？”

“是关于那封信的事。”

雨还在下，但已越来越小。一缕明亮的光穿过稀薄的雨幕落到他的眼皮上。

“在下虽为信所扰，但原因或许与您想的不同。”

说着，他艰难地咽了一下，感到眼眶酸涩。心在他薄薄的胸膛里跳得越来越快，越来越响，好似即将蹦出喉咙眼。“不是那寄信人，而是……”

不等他说完，梦醒了。

穿过竹帘的阳光下，是被他揉得不成样子的被单，枕头也滚到一边。他慢慢爬起身。帘外，隐约传来遥远的鸟啼。晨光明媚。

唯那沾染体温的淡淡熏香仿佛还留在他怀中。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇菊十四岁左右（。正篇菊是青年，性格变化蛮大。
> 
> 槐安，狭义理解为美梦。


End file.
